space_mining_tycoon_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Porter
'Description' Porter is an NPC that helps players set up their Triton II base. He appears only on the first time players set up their Triton II base and tells the player to put down their Ore Collector and Submitter and go mine ores. If the player does not follow his directions, he will walk away. 'Dialogue' The following is dialogue by Porter. Well well well, what do we have here?! New guy, huh? YEEEEE HAW! It's nice to finally see a new face around these parts! You would not believe some of the other guys I have to put up with. Anyways, you're probably itchin' to how to get started aren't ya? After the Dialogue, the player will have to choose an option *Option 1:Sure am! **If player choose this options, Porter will tell the player to mine ores and put down their Ore Collector *Option 2:Not really. **If player choose this options, Porter will walk away. Dialogue when the player chooses the "Sure am!" option: Look at you! So excited to get to work already! You'll be mining the most valuable ores in the galaxy in no time! Let old Porter show ya how it's done. After the Dialogue, player have to follow Porter Dialogue after player follow Porter .See those small rocks on that big rock? That's what I like to call... ORE! Use your toolbar to equip your pickaxe, then mine the ore! After the Dialogue, player have to mine the ores Dialogue After the player mine the ores When you mine your ore, it's goes into your backpack. You can access your backpack in your toolbar. ... You wanna make some cash? After the Dialogue, the player will have to choose an option *Option 1:Yeah! **If player choose this options, Porter will be sad. *Option 2:OHH YEAH! **If player choose this options, Porter will be excited to tell the player how to get rich. Dialogue when the player chooses the "Yeah!" option: Where's the excitement? Of course you want to make some cash! You're gonna need it if you wanna build up your plot! after this the choice doesn't matter. Dialogue when the player chooses the "OHH YEAH!" option: OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH! Now that's what I'm talking about! To turn that ore into cash, you'll have to build up your plot to process it. after this the choice doesn't matter. Dialogue after the choice doesn't matter: Open up your machine inventory and select the Collector. Dialogue after selecting the Collector: Now place the Collector wherever you want on your plot! After placing it the dialogue continues again: Nice! You can transfer any ore from nearby inventories to the Collector by hitting that green button. Use the conveyors in your machine inventory to get the ore from the Collector to the Submitter. If any ore falls off the tracks, just click it to return it to your backpack! I think that's all of the basics. Now you just need more ore to mine. I don't see a lot around here, but there's always a ton at the Mining Grounds. Spawn your hovercar and drive over there to get some more ore! Mine ore, get cash! Good Luck! A mini tutorial shows up and porter will walk away and into a wall where he will freeze in place Category:NPC